


Simple

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Chuck are silly, sleepy, adorkable (older) boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

Mike was awake, watching Chuck sleep. It was a rare occasion or at least it had been, once upon a time. Chuck’s hair had come out of its ponytail in his sleep, spread across his back and some of the pillow, a little in his face. He had one long fingered hand curled near his lips, the other laying near his side.

Mike leaned on his hand, enamored.

They were both older, tired, worn. Mike liked the way age had settled on Chuck. It suited him.

He stared at his face, taking in the smattering of freckles and followed the trail of them down his exposed neck and back. He eyed the scars that marred the pale skin, thinking them just as beautiful as all the rest of Chuck.

He reached out carefully, moving a long piece of hair out of the programmer’s face. Chuck twitched and Mike smiled because damn, Chuckles was cute when he was sleeping.

“Mikey…why are you still up?” the blond mumbled, cracking one tired blue eye to look at Mike.

He just shook his head and settled it down on his pillow.

“Watching you sleep,” he replied.

Chuck smiled and touched Mike gently on the lips, fingers sliding to his stubbly cheek and then dropping back to the mattress.

“You’re beautiful,” Mike said and Chuck just laughed a little, scooching closer to Mike and wrapped his long limbs around him.

“So are you,” Chuck replied against his neck, nuzzling. Mike chuckled and Chuck could feel the way it rumbled in his chest.

“Warmthhhh,” Chuck murmured as Mike held him close. The brunet nuzzled the blond hair tickling his face, smoothed it out of the way and kissed across Chuck’s freckled brow. He pressed his nose against Mike’s chin and then snuggled back against his side.

Chuck’s hand rubbed in soothing circles against the dip in Mike’s side.

“Going back to sleep, babe?” Mike asked and Chuck nodded, yawning.

“Love you,” he said, hand leaving Mike’s side as Chuck’s whole arm just swung over him. Mike smiled, kissing Chuck once more before closing his own eyes for sleep.

“Love you, too Chuckles.”


End file.
